Azrai (Dragonball Xenoverse 2)
"''There is one here - could be a threat... There are no others."'' - Azrai to Clint, Xenoverse 2 #26 Summary Azrai is a member of the Universe 11 contingent to the All-Time Tournament. He appears to be a second in command character to Clint within the Time Ranger brigade, though even Clint shows some deference to him. Unlike his comrades from Universe 11, he has the ability to sense power levels, going into an intense meditation to pin-point any potential threats within the tournament. Identifying only one, though describing the power "abstract" and difficult to identify, it can be assumed his strength is far beyond most participating in the Tournament. Until his battle against Max Stone during the 2nd day of contest, Azrai was something of a mystery, having little to gauge his strength off of. While he appeared unwaveringly confident and stoic (eliminating Universe 2's Brink in a single blow) it was questioned by Max and Iced whether that indicated "Azrai's surprising strength, of Brinks surprising weakness". Concerned by this uncertainty, Max opted to give his friends the insight they needed, by willingly going up against a potentially overpowering force in hopes of - if not beating him - showing Tony, Iced and Tristina what Azrai was capable of. It was revealed during this fight that Azrai was formerly a Time Beaker within Universe 11 - an individual who has committed violations against time in the interest of harnessing the residual energy time-space anomalies can create, with no regard for the catastrophic effects they can have on history. At some point however, despite stating that the Universe 11 Time Rangers lacked the strength to defeat him, he became an unwilling servant to the Universe 11 Kai of Time: Mirai. Design and Personality ''"...Smack him down, the Big-Grey-Dumbass-Jiren-Clone!.." - lyrics to "Ultimate Kunt" as sung by Tony'' Azrai was designed by Steven, with the original character creation handed over to Bin Bag who would portray the in-game version of him during the earlier episodes of the arc (prior to the update allowing selection of player-created characters as opponents in single-player). He was intended to vaguely resemble the likes of Mira - filling a comparable role in his own Universe - while appearing sufficiently distinct and alien owed to his other-universely origin. As such he possesses deep pink glaring eyes, pointed ears, and despite an otherwise humanoid appearance, lacks a prominent nose, having only nostrils. Like the other members of Team Universe 11, he wears the "Time Ranger" uniform, which matches the "Pride Troopers", being something of their equal but dealing with issues in time-space rather than more conventional threats to Universal peace. However unlike his team mates, he wears a purple turban. He is voiced by Joystix Gamer, who was directed to provide a serious and stoic type voice, comparable to the likes of Jiren or Piccolo from the Dragon Ball ''anime. (unrelated: see "''AzRai iS a JiReN cLonE" which you may see in basically any comment section) He has shown a degree of honour. When Max initially spent the battle dodging and maintaining distance, Azrai demanded that he "fight like a warrior", taking offense at this tactic, preferring the two fight head-on. Meanwhile, during his battle with Iced, he expressed an honest respect for the Frost Demon. However, despite this usually unflappable demeanor, Azrai has displayed bouts of rage when pushed in specific ways. Upon being called a Time Ranger by Max, he attacked him in frustration, while yelling that he is "not one of THEM", and after being pushed to the limit of his throttled power by Iced - and having been forced to recall the humiliation of his defeat and servitude under Mirai - he lost all sense of reason, self-preservation and reservation, becoming initially enraged before finally choosing to break the time lock on his core in order to release his full power; at which point he became elated, expressing his joy at the prospect of dying free from both his limitations and the control of the Kai of Time, as well as ensuring a "victory" in the tournament through complete Mutually Assured Destruction. Biography Not much is known currently about Azrai's life prior to the Tournament. After the contest was announced, Mirai - The Kai of Time of Universe 11 - instructed his head Time Ranger, Clint, to assemble a team of the 6 most powerful Rangers to participate. Clint approached Azrai on an unknown world to recruit him and while he was reluctant, Clint stated that it was "an order" and that Azrai did not have the option to refuse. Immediately upon arriving at the Tournament Arena, Azrai began to measure up the power levels of the other Universe's teams, going into a meditative state to feel out and filter through all life forces present. When asked by Clint, he responds that there was only one power here that seemed a potential threat but that it was too "abstract" to truly comprehend and narrow down to a specific opponent. In the 4th match-up of Round 5, Universe 11 was pitted against Universe 6. With Universe 6's infamous assassin Hit entering the ring, Azrai made a move to the arena, but was stopped by Clint who took the fight instead. In the 2nd match of Round 6, Azrai beat the Universe 2 warrior Brink, who after mocking Azrai for being a stereotype "strong and silent tough guy" type, was knocked out with a single blow. During the 3rd match of Round 7 between Zamasu of Universe 10 and Goku Black of Universe 7 Azrai intervened. After Zamasu and Goku Black fused into Fused Zamasu, he showed some of his power by killing them with a HOT SMOKING BLOW TO THE FACE! Azrai, yet to reveal his true power, was eventually pitted against Max Stone of Universe 7. While initially seeming to have repeated his one-hit KO move against the ridiculous earthling, Max returned to his feet little worse-for-wear, leaving Azrai speechless. Now realising that Max had more hidden strength, Azrai went on the offensive to test the Universe 7 fighter's power. After an initial bout with the two going toe-to-toe, Clint ordered Azrai to stop "fucking around", and finish the fight which realistically he should have been able to end at any time. When Max reveals that he has yet to go all-out, Azrai humoured him - genuinely intrigued by the power this strange bald man may have yet to show. The fight continued with Azrai gradually showing more and more of his own strength, until going full-power for one moment as he gave Max an upper cut which over-came the escape velocity of the planet, sending Max into Orbit. Teleporting to Max's location, he then pelted him back to the Arena floor in an explosive re-entry. Despite the physical damage Max had obtained however, he remained conscious, causing Azrai to remark on his durability, and given how long he had survived, chose to honor him by answering questions he had asked at the start of the fight. He revealed his identity as a former Time Breaker, and stated that his ability to utilise Time-Energy and his absorption of the equivalent potential-energy of an entire universe's timeline had made him a being who "surpasses even the Gods". Ordered to be silent by Mirai, and to finally finish the battle, Azrai begrudgingly obliged, ending the unnecessary conversation with his enemy and tapping, for the first time this battle, into the depths of his boundless energy reserve. The final phase of the battle played out with Max barely surviving an enormous Energy blast. On the edge of defeat, Max exploded into an uncharacteristic rage. Emitting an aura of pure energy, his counter-attack surprised even Azrai with its power and ferocity, causing him to question for a brief moment if this, and Max, was the mysterious and abstract power he had felt at the start of the tournament. Truly at the end of his ability to fight however, Max fell back to the arena floor, with Azrai - dusted and scratched - but uninjured. Dismissing previous thoughts of Max being the power to rival him, he finished the battle at last, by launching into a teleporting stomach punch, launching a now unconscious Max out of the ring. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:All-Time Tournament Contenders Category:Universe 11 Inhabitants